Memorias
by Shiro Demon
Summary: Recuerdos de un joven desde su infancia atravez de los años, como fue que encontro el amor YAOI


Bien aquí les viene una historia que me e inventado a través de los tiempos xD es como la historia de un muchacho xP espero que no este muy confuso ya que algunas frases son pensamientos de el, espero les guste ññ

Este fic era… un fic original… pero… por las circunstancias que se han presentado tuve que cambiarlo a un fan fic de Zelda… así que si las características y las personalidades de los personajes no se parecen no se confundan x3 como por ejemplo Ganon es visto como una persona normal y bien parecido con una actitud mas amable (nomás pa q sepan x3)

Por cierto la historia se realiza en el antiguo Japón o para que tengan una idea de cómo se ven las cosas… tampoco es que sepa mucho del antiguo Japón xD

Nota: Este fic contiene escenas Yaoi especificas (es decir material Hombre x Hombre), si tienes algún problema con eso entonces no lo leas y continua buscando algún otro fic de tu preferencia

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen por desgracia D:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de noche cuando me encontraba dormido en mi alcoba, tenia como 5 años entonces, mis ojos de color violeta se abrieron al escuchar un alboroto en la casa, mi madre entra al cuarto, una mujer alta de largo cabello rubio semi-ondulado y ojos color miel, me ordena que me vista rápido y agarra mi mano y me saca de la casa, mi hermano nos esperaba afuera pero unos hombres bloquearon nuestro camino, yo no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo cuando esos hombres nos atacaron mi hermano no pudo hacer mucho contra ellos, uno me ataco pero mi madre me defendió resultando herida, mi otro hermano llego para enfrentarse con el que había herido a mi madre y nos gritaba que nos fuéramos, que corriéramos lo mas rápido posible después nos alcanzarían, pudimos huir, yo seguía confundido le preguntaba a mi madre que era lo que pasaba, donde estaban mis hermanos y mi padre, ella simplemente no contestaba y seguía corriendo débilmente, llego un momento en el que ella no podía seguir corriendo, se recargo en una pared y me abrazaba fuertemente.

– _No pasara nada, ya veras que después nos alcanzaran_ – me decía mientras todo se quedaba en silencio a nuestro alrededor, pasaron unos minutos, el cuerpo de mi madre se sentía cada vez mas frió cuando entonces paso un hombre alto y de cabello largo y rojo, se quedo observándonos fijamente y algo sorprendido – _Por favor, tome a mi hijo… llévelo donde pueda estar seguro_ – le decía mi madre al hombre, este con un semblante serio en su rostro asiente con la cabeza y me tiende la mano – _Ve con el, yo estaré bien, vamos_ – temerosamente tome la mano de aquel hombre que me sonrió y continuo caminando, yo veía a mi madre, la cual no apartaba sus ojos de mi y así continuamos hasta perderla de vista.

Caminábamos en silencio, debes en cuando miraba hacía atrás para ver si divisaba a mi familia, pero no, - _¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?_ – Me pregunto el hombre – _Link, mi nombre es Link señor_ – al parecer se le hizo gracioso algo que dije – _Suena extraño que me digan señor, llámame Ganon o Ganon-sama, como gustes_ – lo volteo a ver… ¿sama?... muy bien, no desafiare su autoridad ahora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Han pasado 3 años desde entonces y no e vuelto a ver a nadie de mi familia, el viento sopla en mi rostro mientras duermo en el tejado del Dojo de Ganon-Sensei, cuando en eso escucho que la voz de una mujer me llama – _¡Link!... ¡Link!... ¿Donde estas?_ – Doy un suspiro y bajo del techo para ver quien me llamaba, era una de las mayores estudiantes del Dojo - _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ – le pregunto fríamente, - … _Ganon-Sensei te ah estado buscando, y como no podía interrumpir la clase me mando a mi para encontrarte, ándale vamos… la clase ya empezó desde hace tiempo_ – me decía apresuradamente y sosteniendo mi mano para llevarme al Dojo, separe mi mano de la de ella y le dije.

– _No iré… si tanto le importa, que venga el mismo a buscarme_ – al decir eso salí corriendo en dirección opuesta hasta llegar a la entrada y hay me quede maldiciéndome a mi mismo por ser tan necio, pero ya no podía regresar después de haber dicho eso, solo me senté y agarre mis rodillas entre mis brazos y espere, paso bastante tiempo, incluso divise a los otros chicos retirarse del lugar para regresar a sus casas... con sus familias que los han de estar esperando, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos – _Link… me contaron lo que paso y aquí estoy_ – Ganon-Sensei había ido por fin a buscarme – _Muy tarde_ – Le decía enojado, el simplemente suspiro y trato de llevarme dentro pero me solté de su mano, pacientemente me dijo – _Link… vamos levántate para ir a comer_ -

– _No tengo hambre_ – Le conteste – _Quiero a mi mamá, a mis hermanos y a mi papá, ¿Por qué no llegan?_ – Me levante lentamente con mi rostro mirando al suelo – _Vamos… es hora de comer, vamos adentro_ – Sin querer contestarme, insistía en llevarme - … _No…_ - le conteste – _Link… tienes que comer_ – impacientándose un poco tomo de mi hombro pero me quite bruscamente y le grite - _¡Tu no eres nadie para estarme mandando!_ – y volví a correr saliendo de este lugar y perdiéndome en la ciudad, cuando me di cuenta ya había corrido bastante lejos… nadie me seguía, ¿pero a donde iría? Tal vez mi familia estaba en la ciudad esperando mi llegada, tal vez, decidí caminar.

Han pasado varias horas, e caminado sin rumbo alguno, ya se veía el atardecer, la luz era anaranjada y entonces mientras veía el cielo siento que algo topa en mis pies, volteo para ver de que se trata, un balón, y entonces un niño como de mi edad, de cabello castaño claro y rizado se acercaba corriendo hacia mi – _Hola, oye ¿me devuelves mi balón? _– Voltee a ver de nuevo el balón y lo patee ligeramente para que fuera con el niño - _¡Gracias!_ – tomo su balón y fue hacia donde estaban sus padres, lo mire por un rato, como estaba muy contento y recordé a mi familia – _Mamá… Papá… ¿donde están?_ – En eso alguien me llama

– _Oye niño… ¿como te llamas?_ – Me preguntaba… yo lo observaba muy confundido y le dije mi nombre – _ah… con que Link ¿eh?_ – Me miraba con curiosidad – _¿Algún problema con mi nombre?_ – Le preguntaba aun confundido – _O nada… simplemente que conozco a mujer la cual a estado buscando a su hijo desde hace tiempo y me dijo que el nombre de su hijo era Link, así que simplemente me pareció curioso_ – lo decía sin importancia y a mi me sorprendió… y… ¿y si era mi madre que estaba buscándome?... ¿y si no?... nada pierdo con saberlo… - … _Y… ¿Dónde… donde vive esa mujer?_ – el hombre sonrió macabramente y me ordeno que lo siguiera.

Pasaron varios minutos, y ya casi no había luz, nos adentramos a lo profundo del bosque, empecé a tener un poco de miedo y a preguntarme, ¿si era mi mamá como es que estaba viviendo en este lugar, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una cabaña vieja y algo destruida - _¿Es aquí?_ – Pregunte muy extrañado del lugar al que habíamos llegado – _Claro… vamos pasa_ – empecé a caminar hacia este lugar al entrar no vi a nadie, estaba vació, había una mesa y varias cosas mas que se encontraban casi destruidas del descuido – _Señor creo que este no es el lugar… _- me voltee al decirle esto al hombre pero lo único que veo es su puño golpeando mi rostro fuertemente que hizo que cayera al suelo, tan fuerte fue el golpe que no pude reaccionar a nada hasta que sentí el rostro de este cerca del mió.

– _Te diría que gritaras todo lo que quieras pero eso realmente me perturba_ – lo mire completamente asustado mientras este me arrebataba las ropas casi rompiéndolas y volviéndome a golpear para que no pudiera escapar, trataba de sostenerme para que mi rostro no estuviera pegado al suelo, cuando entonces este hombre penetra en mi dejándome mucho dolor, trate de no gritar, pero el dolor que me hacia sentir era demasiado que no pude soportarlo y grite desesperadamente, a tal situación el hombre con una de sus manos agarra mi cabeza y la choca con el suelo para hacer que me callara, tal golpe casi me desmaya, pero no podía desmayarme ya que sentía que moriría si lo hacia, seguí soportando el intenso dolor hasta que sentí algo caliente ser dejado dentro de mi, en ese momento quería vomitar, mis lagrimas junto con la sangre de mi cabeza no me dejaban ver mucho, este tipo al terminar con su cometido me estampa contra la pared y sale del lugar sin voltear a verme.

Hay estuve por varios minutos, en el suelo, lastimado de muchas formas posibles, se escuchaba que empezaba a llover, trate de levantarme y de vestirme, mis ropas estaban casi destrozadas y casi no podía vestirme por el dolor, al lograrlo salí de la cabaña, estaba oscuro solo podía ver sombras y cuando algún rayo pasaba por el cielo, camine tratando de salir lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar, estaba descalzo, las ramas de los árboles y las piedras en el suelo me lastimaban, a la vez que seguía doliéndome, el agua de la lluvia se llevaba la sangre y el semen que caían por mis piernas, sin darme cuenta me encontraba donde había visto a ese chico, donde todo empezó, pero ¿como volver? Después de cómo me comporte… empezaba a perder el conocimiento lentamente, cuando a lo lejos veo una figura que sostenía un paraguas… y se acercaba a mi, cuando sentí menos lluvia cayendo sobre mi sentí que mis piernas ya no podían mas y me hinqué, esta persona me sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos y decía algo que vagamente podía entender, lo sostuve fuertemente de su ropa y le decía – _Me duele… ayúdame, fue espantoso_ – me acerque a el y empecé a llorar, no paso mucho para que cayera inconciente, lo ultimo que sentí fue como esta persona me levantaba y me cargaba.

Al despertar me vi en una habitación que no reconocía, veía el techo confundido y lentamente voltee a mi derecha, pero seguía sin reconocer el lugar, trate de levantarme pero me faltaban fuerzas y me deje caer en la cama, tenia dolor de cabeza no recordaba lo que había pasado, algo en mi decía que era lo mejor, di un profundo suspiro y trate de quedarme dormido de nuevo, cuando entonces escucho que alguien entra al cuarto.

- … _Link ya despertaste_ – ¿Ganon-Sensei?... entonces… - _¿Dónde estoy? _– le pregunte aun medio aturdido - _¿Qué donde? … en mi habitación_ – Me dice mientras deja algo en la mesita de a un lado, al escuchar que estaba en su habitación me exalte, sentía como mi corazón latía mas rápido, estoy recostado en la cama de Ganon-Sensei, lo veía y mi corazón latía aun mas rápido, entonces volteo a verme y se sorprendió un poco – _¿Link? Estas todo rojo… ¿tienes calentura?_ – Me decía mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi frente – _n…no…no, me siento bien_ – Le decía poniéndome aun mas nervioso – _No pues parece que no tienes fiebre, te sientes un poco mas caliente de lo normal, pero no pasa a ser fiebre_ – Me miraba y sonreía, cosa que me hizo sentir todavía mas nervioso – _yo… … no… ¿no esta molesto con migo?_ – Digo un tanto nervioso – _Molesto… si un poco… pero ya no volverás a irte así de la casa, cuando te encontré anoche me diste un buen susto_ -

_-¿Anoche? … No… no recuerdo nada_ – Me miro cambiando un poco su mirada – _No importa que no recuerdes, mejor así… ahora… tomate esto y descansa_ – me dio a beber un te muy amargo pero me lo tome para que no se molestara – _Valla… no pensé que te lo tomaras todo, bien ahora te dejo, tengo que salir un momento_ – Se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la frente que me dejo sintiendo que mi corazón estallaría – _Nos vemos mas tarde_ – Salio de la habitación, no le pude decir nada, las palabras no salían de mi boca cuando por fin reaccione pongo una mano en mi frente y me tiro en la cama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desde ese día han pasado 5 años y todo ese asunto se ah olvidado… yo me encontraba… … bueno… estaba en un establo… no recuerdo con exactitud que lugar era… solo recuerdo el cuerpo de esa hermosa chica a mi lado, la luz del sol anunciaba la mañana a través de las ventanas del lugar, me levante para vestirme mientras la chica seguía dormida, al terminar de vestirme ella despertó – _¿Link?... ¿ya te vas? _– Preguntaba ella medio dormida aun.

- _Si… tengo que regresar al Dojo, no quiero que crezcan sospechas con mi sensei_ – le respondí mientras le pasaba parte de su ropa – _No creo que le importe Link… de todas formas no es tu padre ni nada…_ - ella tenia razón, pero no quería que supiera nada de esto – _De igual manera tengo que llegar a la clase o me castigara_ – ella me miro un poco molesta pero no podía hacer nada, aun no terminaba de vestirse cuando empecé a caminar para irme de ese lugar cuando ella me dijo – _Que no se te olvide que hoy es el Hanami_ – me dice algo que ya se - _¿Y eso que?_ – le respondo de una manera algo cortante.

- _Tenia pensado que fuéramos juntos, pero… que yo sepa tu sensei va a ir ¿cierto?_ – me puse un tanto nervioso cuando me pregunto eso, ¿que es lo que piensa hacer? – _Hehe… bueno te veo esta noche_ – lo dice mientras corre a la salida sonriéndome de una forma traviesa, dejándome con la inseguridad de no saber lo que esta planeando, siento un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando por fin llegue al Dojo la clase ya se había comenzado pero no veía a Ganon-sensei por ningún lado así que decidí entrar sigilosamente cuando de la nada una de las espadas de bambú me dio en la cabeza, esta me sorprendió, sabia de quien provenía ese golpe, solo cerré los ojos tratando de soportar las pequeñas lagrimas de dolor que salían de mis ojos y serrando los puños soportaba el enojo – _te estábamos esperando_ – decía el con un semblante malévolamente sonriente – _Si ya se que llego tarde, dame la espada ya_ – extendí mi mano para ver si soltaba la espada y me la daba, cuando la quita rápidamente.

- _¿Quién dijo que ibas a participar en la clase de hoy?_ - … … - _¿Disculpa?... ¿Y entonces que se supone que haga, verlos?_ – lo dije como deseando escuchar un si de su parte pero era imposible esperar esa clase de respuesta – _¿te has fijado lo sucio que esta el piso últimamente?_ – o no… - _No me digas que me aras limpiar_ – de la nada saco el trapeador y me mando a limpiar todo el lugar a excepción de donde estaban los alumnos entrenando, empezaba a creer que esta era una obra maléfica ideada por el y poniéndose de acuerdo con esa chica arquera para seducirme y hacerme llegar tarde a la escuela a propósito para que yo limpiara la casa y no el, entonces me di cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba eso hasta que vi a esa chica llegar al dojo cuando todos los demás ya se retiraban.

Para mi suerte no fue a hablar con Ganon-sensei lo que me da a saber que mi imaginación a veces se sobresale de los límites, en cambio fue a hablar con otras chicas que se me han insinuado varias veces y las 3 voltearon a verme con ojos aterradores y se despidieron, dos de ellas se retiraron y una de ellas fue a donde yo estaba – _Hola Link_ – la voltee a ver un poco nervioso y le sonreí – _Link… ¿que tienes pensado hacer esta noche?_ – me detuve pensando un rato, la otra chica me había dicho que hoy era Hanami, pero realmente no tenia ganas de ir, antes de que pudiera decirle algo dijo.

- _¿Te gustaría venir con migo antes de que empiece el Hanami?_ – me daba algo de mala espina esto pero – _Claro, no veo porque no_ – dammit, debí decirle que no – _¡Genial!... te veo entonces afuera del dojo al atardecer_ – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse, me le quede viendo mientras la veía acercarse a la salida, me preguntaba que tenían planeado, y también me preguntaba … el nombre de la arquera con la que estaba esta mañana… cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos asustándome un poco – _Link… ¿ya terminaste?_ – Ganon-sensei… empiezo a creer que le gusta verme asustado.

– _Eh… si ya termine_ – _Que bien… así empiezas a limpiar el dojo… los alumnos lo dejan muy sucio_ – casi me da un ataque al escuchar eso ultimo, lo vi retirarse con una sonrisa en su rostro y lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar y empezar a limpiar.

Cuando llego la hora y el atardecer ya se vislumbraba en el cielo salí a la puerta del Dojo y espere que llegara esta chica, mientras tanto miraba el cielo, el cielo en el atardecer, era hermoso pero algo hacia que me dieran escalofríos siempre que lo veo, no tardo mucho en llegar – _Link… ¿te hice esperar mucho?_ – me preguntaba algo preocupada - _No te preocupes acababa de salir para ver si habías llegado _– sonrió alegremente y entonces me tomo de la mano y me dijo que la acompañara.

Llegamos a una casa, suponía yo que era su casa, ¿pero para que me traía aquí, no quería hacerme a ninguna idea, pero ya estaba muy sospechoso - _¿Qué hacemos?_ – le pregunto nervioso – _o no te preocupes, solo queremos vestirte para el Hanami_ - … … ¿dijo vestirme? – _¿Vestirme para el Hanami dices?... pero… ¿quienes?_ – abrió la puerta y hay estaban las otras dos chicas esperándonos, con un traje listo… paresia una Yukata… una Yukata blanca con… con… ¿rosa? … que demonios…

- _¿Qué están planeando?_ – Las tres sonrieron y una de ellas me dijo – _vamos… será divertido… solo este año, ¿si?_ – no era mi imaginación, ¡estas querían vestirme de mujer! – _Pero… pero…_ - las tres me seguían mirando con cara de tristeza, pero accedí porque les tenia miedo a las tres juntas, una arquera y dos superiores a mi en clase, prefería vivir, la verdad se me hace difícil verme de mujer solo con arreglarme un poco y ponerme una yukata, aunque arreglaron mi cabello en un peinado bien a lo geisha, aunque sin tantos estirones de cabello.

Cuando por fin terminaron me veían con asombro y felicidad, al parecer habían logrado su cometido, me mire a un espejo que tenían hay, Dios… en verdad parezco una mujer… ¿pero como? – _Bueno Link vamos que el Hanami ya comenzó desde hace tiempo_ – saliendo un poco del asombro – _¿que? ¿Quieren que vaya así?_ – las tres asintieron y no pude rehusarme, llegamos al lugar donde se organizaba el Hanami, el lugar se veía hermoso, todos los cerezos habían florecido, en las partes oscuras podían divisarse las luciérnagas que hacían un iluminado muy bello, entonces sentí un empujón y voltee a ver que sucedía.

- _Hola linda, ¿quieres salir con migo ahora?_ - Me decía un hombre un poco mayor que yo, estaba apunto de reírme cuando recordé que, venia vestido de mujer, pero no quería irme con el, era repulsivo, tratando de fingir un poco mi voz le dije – _No gracias… em… vengo con alguien_ – obviamente aparte de que venia con las tres chicas que aparentemente me habían dejado solo pues estaba mintiendo – _Vamos lindura, no se enterara si volvemos rápido_ – toma de mi mano y me jala un poco para que empezara a caminar pero rápidamente me suelto de su mano – _No quiero ir con tigo ¿que no lo entiendes? _– Esto ultimo lo hizo enojar – _Vendrás con migo lo quieras o no._

Retrocedí un poco y entonces el hombre cayo al suelo cuando otro hombre se acercó a el – _¿no entiendes que la señorita no quiere ir con tigo, ahora largo_ – este hombre se puso de pie rápidamente y salio corriendo del lugar, entonces el hombre pelirrojo que me había ayudado se volteo a con migo, era Ganon-sensei, se sorprendió un poco al verme, por un momento pensé que me había descubierto pero – _¿Estas bien, no deberías de venir sola, hay muchas personas como esas_ – al parecer no se dio cuenta… suspiro en mi mente – _gracias y… no venia sol… a…. sola, pero al parecer mis amigas me han dejado sin darme cuenta _– las maldecía en mis pensamientos, haberme traído así a la fuerza y dejarme solo.

Ganon-sensei extiende su mano y me dice – _¿entonces no quisieras ir con migo, no me sentiría a gusto sabiendo que estas sola por hay _–… ¿como rehusarme? - … _¿pero como se que tu no eres uno de esos hombres?_ – que estoy diciendo… ¡¡¡acepta, acepta! – _Hmm… buena pregunta, no creo poder contestarla _–… ¿que importa?... – _um… ¿y así quieres que confié en ti?... bueno… acabas de salvarme, así que iré con tigo_ – ¿porque siento la leve impresión de que estoy coqueteando?

Pasamos un buen rato caminando por todo el lugar, admirando su belleza, por alguna razón me sentía feliz de estar aquí con el… llevaba un buen rato tomándolo del brazo, no quisiera que esto acabara – _Al parecer van a empezar los fuegos artificiales_ – lo decía algo emocionado, por un momento sentí que paresia un niño pequeño… un niño… muy apuesto… … … ¿que estoy pensando, antes de ponerme de acuerdo con migo mismo me di cuenta que los fuegos artificiales habían empezado, eran increíbles, ahora que lo recuerdo nunca había venido a esta festividad, no le veía el chiste ver un montón de árboles florecer, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo increíble que es.

No paso mucho cuando sentí una mano sobre mi costado voltee a ver a Ganon-sensei y entonces me jalo asía el dándome un beso, los fuegos artificiales seguían en el cielo, la gente se escuchaba emocionada, pero todo el ruido se apago por unos instantes, cerré mis ojos y libere mis labios para poder sentir mas el beso y con mi mano derecha tocaba su rostro, podía sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca, inspeccionándola completamente, se sentía tan bien, tan excitante, era algo increíble… no lo podía creer, el era… el era como mi padre, pero… yo lo amaba, el beso duro bastante, y solo nos separamos para respirar, abrí mis ojos lentamente y nos vimos fijamente por unos instantes, el mundo paresia girar lentamente.

Entonces todo volvió a su curso cuando los dos volteamos al mismo tiempo al cielo cuando uno de los fuegos artificiales mas grandes hizo su aparición, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo rápidamente y trataba de recobrar mi respiración normal, cuando voltee a verlo ya se había ido, mire a todos lados pero no estaba y entonces de la nada llegaron mis 3 secuestradoras – _¡Link!... te hemos estado buscando… ¿donde estabas?_ – No hallaba como responderles, el cambio de armonía había sido muy rápido – _eh… bueno… yo estaba… dando la vuelta – _una de ellas dio un suspiro – _Bueno Link, tenemos que irnos ya, vamos a mi casa a cambiarte _– esa idea me gustaba.

Estaba yo camino al Dojo, las chicas me habían ofrecido quedarme en su casa pero me rehusé, simplemente quería llegar ya al Dojo lo antes posible, al llegar estaba Ganon-sensei en la puerta con alguien mas, paresia una mujer la cual estaba vestida de negro, sus ropas parecían las de un ninja, antes de que pudiera acercarme la ninja se despidió de el y desapareció en la oscuridad, Ganon-sensei volteo a verme después de eso y me acerqué a con el – _¿estabas en el Hanami? _– _Si, fui, con unas amigas del dojo _– sonrió cuando le dije esto y pasamos juntos a la casa, yo seguía con mis dudas, ¿sentimientos encontrados tal vez, no me atrevía a decirle nada y mejor me fui a mi habitación a descansar.

------------------------------------------------------

Hanami – es la fiesta de cada año que se hace en Japón para festejar el llegado de la primavera, es la noche en que los árboles de cerezo florecen

Yay

Esta es la primera parte x3

Espero les haya gustado, les aseguro que la segunda parte es mejor ;D (Eso opino yo ps… xD)

Nos vemos y espero reviews 3

No saben como me hacen falta D:


End file.
